1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device such as an imaging apparatus, and particularly relates to control of setting values relating to various functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, imaging apparatuses such as digital cameras have controlled a photographing operation and other processing by means of a CPU that operates software. Software used for operating a CPU is also referred to as “firmware” which is normally stored in a non-volatile memory such as a flash ROM or the like. Also, the function of updating the firmware stored in an imaging apparatus with new firmware provided by a manufacturer after a user has purchased the imaging apparatus is commonly used.
Conventionally, imaging apparatuses are configured such that a user can change setting values for functions relating to a photographing operation on a menu screen. At this time, the upper limit setting values for a shutter speed and ISO sensitivity have already been determined so as not to cause any trouble in performing imaging processing. In this manner, imaging apparatuses are protected so as to ensure their operation performance.
However, the firmware installed on an imaging apparatus may undesirably be updated with improper firmware such as firmware other than firmware provided by a valid manufacturer. With the effect of such improper firmware, values which cannot originally be set may be set for the functions for which the setting values are changeable by a user.
In order to protect an apparatus from malfunction due to the settings of values which cannot originally be set and to ensure the operation performance thereof, various processing functions may also be restricted.
For example, in order to reduce the potential of unauthorized use of functions of an apparatus, there has been proposed a method for detecting whether or not a function other than functions enabled in advance is being used by leaving usage information about an apparatus and memory consumption information as log information (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-37589).
However, usage information about an apparatus and memory consumption information need to be left as log information in the conventional technique. Consequently, immediate action against such an improper usage cannot be taken by detecting an improper usage of functions at all times.